Gladers past
by PokGirl Blue
Summary: What were the Gladers lives like before the trials? Were they the same person? What memories do they all have that they will never remember or wish they didn't remember? This includes my OC, and also (Spoiler Alert) Newt is immune to the Flare.
1. Chapter 1

**This story will change to another character each chapter, it will show what the characters lives were like before they went to WICKED and maybe a bit when they're at WICKED. I do not own TMR**

**~Newt's POV~**

**Age: 8**

I sat there with my older brother Jack, while we watched our parents fighting over something that I couldn't understand. "Jack, what are mama and papa talking about?" I asked when I looked over to him. "Don't know. Something about taking us to somewhere safe. Now hush, Daniel." he said as he kept watching our parents fight, just then my father smacked my mother and she fell down, he stopped and just looked down at her horrified. "Oh my god, I'm going more insane by the second! I didn't mean to do that!" he yells and my mother looked at him before going to the phone and started dialing. "Yes hello?" my mother said and my father just stayed where he was at and still had the look of shock on his face. "Yes, we agree with it... Ok. Bye" my mother said then hanged up the phone, she turned around to face Jack and I and she had tears streaming down her face. "Daniel, remember that we always love you." my mother says and hugged me, why was she saying that? "In just about an hour, some nice people will take you to a safe place and you'll help people get better from the flare." she said and I looked over at Jack who sat there shocked. "W- what about me?" Jack asked a bit scared. "They ran test on both of you, Daniel is immune to the flare, but you're not." my mother said and my hear dropped like an anchor. Jack just stared in disbelief and then just stared at the ground. "Why does it have to be him that gets all the luck?!" he exclaims before he got up and stormed to his room. "It'll alright sweetheart, you'll be doing great things for the world." my mother says pulling me into another hug.

About an hour later, two scientist show up and I started hugging my family. Jack walked up and did the spin hug that papa would usually do. "Hmmm. Maybe we can call this one Newt." one of the scientist, a man with blonde hair and looked about in his mid thirties said. They began to lead me out and I looked back at my family waving goodbye to me, this will be the last time I'll see them. I look at Jack who has red puffy eyes and tears are streaming down his cheeks.

The scientist drove up to a giant building, and on it said WICKED. I was confused but didn't bother asking. "Ok, Newt." one scientist said and I looked at them really confused. "That's your new name." the scientist said. "Why?" I asked wanting to know what gives them the idea to change my name. "We'll explain later, just follow us please and you'll meet new friends." the other scientist said and they lead me into the giant building. They lead me to a room where there were tables and a bunch of kids were there. "Go on and try to make new friends." one of the scientist said and I started walking to a table and a girl was running and looking behind her and she bumped into me. "I'm sorry!" she said and she looked a bit scared but when she saw me, she relaxed. She couldn't be more then seven years old, she had brown hair that went down her back, and big soft blue gray eyes, and she had countless freckles on her face. "You're new here?" she asked and I nodded. "My names Ashley, well that's the name I was given." she said. "I'm Newt" I said and she smiled a bit. "Ashley!" I hear a slightly angry voice exclaiming and she ran behind me, using me as a human shield. Just then, an Asian boy that I guess was 8 with black scruffy hair and brown eyes was running at us. "S- stop!" I exclaimed and he nearly ran into me when he started slowing down. "I didn't do it, Minho!" she says and the boy, Minho, looked like he was about to kill her. "You're the one that ate my pudding!" he says pointing at her. "You have no evidence!" Ashley replies. "Zart told me you ate it!" Minho said and Ashley looked shocked. "Ok fine, I did eat your pudding..." she said a bit mad. "Ok ok, calm down!" I exclaim when Minho started yelling at her for eating his pudding. "Who're you?" Minho asked confused, as if I didn't exist a second ago. "He's the new kid, Newt." Ashley says. "Does this always happens?" I asked. "Only when he leaves his food when he goes use the restroom." Ashley said and Minho looked grumpy. "Well, lets go introduce you to the rest of the group." Minho said and he lead me to one of the tables having some other boys and a girl sitting there. I smiled, back at home the only kid around my age was my brother, and now here, all these kids went through the same crap that I did so we all have something in common.

**That was chapter one for now! In the next chapter, I'll do Minho. Don't forget to leave a review of what you thought about it! Till next time, see ya later!**


	2. Chapter 2: Minho's past

**I do not own TMR**

**~Minho's POV~**

**~Age 8~**

I sat there while witnessing one of the many things someone my age shouldn't watch, I watched my father beat my mother. I hated it, hated feeling so helpless while my mom was being abused. But I knew if I tried to stop him, he'd beat me as well. I just hated this! Who would do that to someone?! That's just not right, no matter what! I hated this life, sitting here, hearing my moms pleads and cries, then just get abused by my dad. Isn't the world hell enough already?! My dad stopped punching my mom and he walked out the door, the door closes when he screams "WHORE!". I looked over at my mom, who was in a fetal position and was crying. My father was always abusive, and when the world gone to hell, he became even worse. Before the flare, he'd only punch her if she didn't do anything right, but when he caught it, he would full out abuse her even if she just took a drink of water! One time he chocked her almost to death but the neighbor showed up to ask my dad for something. I hear a knock on the door and froze, but relaxed knowing if it was my dad, he would've just walked in anyways. "I'll get it" I said and my mom got up from the ground. I opened the door to see two scientist, a man and a woman, were standing there and looked down at me. "Why hello there little guy, is your parent or legal guardian home?" the man asked and I gave him a weird look. "Dude, you sound like a pedo just from saying that sentence." I replied and my mom walked to the door. "How may I help you?" she asked trying her best not to choke out a sob. The two scientist gave her a concern look when they saw the bruises that covered most of her face. The woman clears her throat before speaking. "We are from the government facility called WICKED. Our goal is to help find the cure for the flare, and we wanted to test out if your son is immune to the flare." the woman says. "Immune?" I asked. "It'll only take a minute for the test." the man says and my mother let them in. "What's your name, son?" the woman asked and I winced at hearing that. Only my dad calls me son and when I hear someone else calling me that, it just brings those painful memories. "Akira" I replied. **(One of my friends told me it was an Asian name and it was the only one I could remember so sorry if it isn't a real Asian name) **I sat down on the couch and the man took out a needle that had a screen on it. He put the needle in my arm and drew out some blood. We waited for minute when the screen turned green and the scientist smiled. "He's immune" the woman said and my mom smiled, not just a fake smile she puts on, but a real smile. "We would like to take him to our HQ, he would be helping man kind." the man said and my mom looked at me for a minute before she looked back at the scientist and nodded. "We'll give you two a minute to say goodbye." the woman said and the two scientist went outside. My mom hugged me and began to cry. "Akira, remember this, I will always love you. You'll be helping save many lives." she said and she kissed my forehead. "But I don't want to leave you here with dad! Maybe they'll let you come with us!" I said and she shook her head. "I'm not immune, honey." she said and I felt tears welling up in my eyes. "I love you" she said and hugged me once again and I walked out of my home and the two scientist stood near a car and I walked over and got in.

I looked back at my house and noticed that my father was walking down the street to my house. The car begins to drive and I see that he was holding a knife in his hand and he looked completely insane. "NO!" I shouted and the woman looked back at me worried. "What's wrong?" she asked. "He's going to kill my mom! Turn back! We need to save her!" I said pleading and the woman looked back to see my dad. "We can't." she said and she had a apologetic look on her face. "We have to!" I said and tears began to go down my cheeks. "You are leaving your old life to help save man kind. Don't forget that, Minho." the man said and I looked at him confused. "My names not Minho" I said. "It is now." the man said and kept driving. '_I love you'_, those were the last words my mom had said to me, probably her last words before her death.

We get to a building and get out of the car and walk into the building. The man and woman lead me to room where there was only about 15 other kids there. "Go and meet your new friends." the man said and they both left. I walked in slowly to look at the kids. The youngest looked no more then 6 years old and the oldest looked about 9 or 10. "Psssst." I hear someone and look around to see a girl was hiding under a table. "What're you doing under there?" I asked walking over to the table. "I just don't feel comfortable being with other people." she admits. "So is that why you had me walk over here?" I asked and she shook her head. "No, it's just that you looked like you had a crappier life then the rest here, like me." she says and I crawled under the table and sat next to her. "You think your life was crappier then the rest who probably had seen their parents go crazy or die?" I asked and she put her chin on her right knee. "Well at least then you had at least one parent that even cared about you." she said. "Were you an orphan?" I asked. "My parents abandoned my brother and I when the world went to hell. We were in the tunnels on a bus ride while we were in Salt Lake City when the flares struck, we were running from these crazy guys and my brother and I got trapped in the corner and they looked at us and just ran off, hey didn't even try anything to save us. My brother is 16 now, and yet he's been through stuff that wakes him up in the middle of the night screaming. He took care of me. But then..." she trailed off and tears started welling up in her eyes. "It's ok to not talk about it." I said patting her back. I examined her to see she had brown hair that went down her back, she had blue gray eyes, and a ton of freckles. "I'm Ashley by the way. But Ashley isn't my real name." she said looking over at me. "My name is now Minho." I replied and she smiled a bit. "So how long have you been here?" I asked. "About a week, I was the fifth kid to arrive." she says and I smiled. "Maybe we can be friends?" she asked as if asking it would make me angry. "Sure." I replied and she smiles. I can tell that this would be a good start to my new life.

**Hope you guys liked it! Leave a review of what you thought about it and who I should do next!**


	3. Chapter 3: Alby's past

I** do not own the Maze Runner**

**~Alby's POV~**

**~Age 9~**

I sat at the table with my little sister, Marlene, and my father who was going to tell us something important. Dad never really talks anymore since mom turned into a crank and was killed when she tried to kill one of the neighbors. "Alex, Marlene, I learned something that is very important." dad started and just hearing that makes me both curious and nervous. "You two are immune to the Flare." he said and Marlene tilted her head in confusion. She was only seven and knowing she won't be one of those Cranks makes me happier then I've been for years. "And that there is a place where there are children your age that also immune, and that the people that work there are trying to find a cure to the Flare. They asked for permission to take you two there, and I agreed to it." dad said and my eyes widen in disbelief. "There's kids like us also?" I asked and dad nodded. "But won't you be going with us daddy?" Marlene asked and dad shook his head. "I can't, they've tested me too to see if I was immune, but it turns out I've already have the Flare." dad said and I felt my heart break in two. "W- what?" I stuttered out and Marlene started tearing up. "The people that work there will pick you two up in an hour." dad said. An hour? He gives us only an hour left to be with him? "I know this is all sudden but this is for the best, your mother would've done the same." Dad said and I nodded but Marlene began to cry when she heard mom. I hugged my sister and dad walked over and hugged me and Marlene.

An hour later, two men showed up and dad said it was time to go. "Alex, protect your sister, she has only you now." dad said and I hugged him and started crying. Marlene hugs dad and the scientist leads us to a car. "So what should we call these two?" one of the men, an older man that had gray hair, asked. The other man that had blonde hair thought about it for a moment and checked a notebook. "Well we could name the boy Alby. The girl... let's chose Maria." the blonde haired man said. "Why are you giving us new names?" I asked and the car started driving. "It's hard to explain for the moment." the gray haired man said and the car drove on. I looked back to see my dad was standing outside, he was waving but then I see something in his hand and he brings it up to his head. It can't be. A gun shot was then heard and dad falls to the ground. "What was that?!" Marlene said looking back. "Don't look." I said grabbing her and having her look away and she looks at me confused. Dad just killed himself. The thought of turning into a crank drove him to commit suicide. Marlene is all I have left and the thought just makes me want to curl up into a ball and cry.

* * *

A few hours went by and the car pulls up in front of a giant building that had the word 'WICKED' on it. "Please follow us." the gray haired man said and I grabbed Marlene's hand and we followed the two men into a large room that had other kids there. "Please for now on go by your new names." the blonde haired man said and I hesitated at first but nodded. Marlene and I walked towards the crowd of kids who were all talking and laughing. "Alex, I'm scared." Marlene said scared. "Don't worry, just stick by me and we'll be ok." I said reassuring her and she nodded. Just then, someone was shoved into me and we both fell and hit the ground. "Watch where you're going!" I said and looked up to see it was a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes was on top. We stayed there for a moment, trying to compute this how awkward it was. "Sorry there, dude." an Asian boy said walking over and getting the blonde haired boy up and Marlene helps me up. "Newt what the heck man? Staying in that position looked very awkward." the Asian boy said to the blonde boy. "Oh shut up, Minho. You were the one who shoved me." Newt said back to the Asian boy and they both looked like they were about to fight when a short brown haired girl and a boy with black hair runs in between and pulls them away from each other. "Newt, calm down." the brown haired girl said to Newt and the black hair boy was trying the same to Minho. A minute goes by until Minho and Newt calmed down.

"So I'm gonna guess you're new here?" the girl asked and Marlene and I nodded. "I'm Ashley." the girl said putting her hand out and I shooked it and she and Marlene shooked hands. "I'm Alby, and this is Maria." I said introducing me and Marlene. "The two boys that tried to kill each other are Newt and Minho. Don't worry, they don't fight all the time." Ashley said. "Anyways, I know that you two are nervous so let me go and introduce you guys to the rest of the gang." Ashley said leading us to a group of kids sitting at one of the tables. Ashley leads us to the table and began to introduce us to them and vice versa. I know that I'm gonna keep Marlene safe, I won't fail, and by doing that is by finding a cure to the Flare.

**Hope you guys liked it! Leave a review of what you thought about it! I'll do Gally next! Later!**


	4. Chapter 4: Gally's past

**I do not own the Maze Runner**

**~Gally's POV~**

**~Age 7~**

I couldn't remember the last time I've even had a full nights sleep without being woken up being attacked or just being paranoid and looking around whichever alley that I was sleeping in to make sure no cranks were coming. "Hey Daryl." I hear my older sister saying to wake me up. "Morning." I said sitting up and rubbing my eyes. "So what are we doing today, Jen?" I asked putting on my shoes. "Same thing we do everyday, survive." she responded. Jen and I have been on our own since our parents died when the Flare's struck, she's the only family I have left. "C'mon kiddo, I heard a store is closed for the day so we can break in and steal some food there." Jen said and I nodded. We had to steal in order to survive, sure we both knew it was wrong but if we didn't steal supplies we would've died days after the Flares struck the Earth. We both made our way to a mini mart that was closed, time to get some breakfast. We go around the back door and lock picked the door and went in. We grabbed our supplies and that's when we heard our signal to leave, police sirens. "Crap!" Jen yelled and we both ran to the back door, and once we opened them, we both knew that that was when we finally got caught. In front of us was five police officers that all held up their guns at us. "Put your hands up! You're under arrest!" one police officer said. "Daryl, when I say go, I need ya to make a run for it." Jen whispered and I looked at her for a second. "I'm not leaving without you." I whispered back. "Just do what I said." She whispered and I whispered ok. "Go!" Jen said running and punching one of the officers, I ran for it, I ran to the front and I heard gun shots, and Jen screaming in pain. "JEN!" I screamed about to run to her but then I got grabbed. "Got him sarge!" one of the police officers said. "Let me go!" I screamed struggling to get away from the officer. "Give him the test." someone said and the officer pricked me with a needle. "What the hell?!" I yelled and another officer looked at the needle for a minute. "He's immune. Call WICKED." the officer said and I was put in the police car. They started driving away when I see two police officers carrying a dead body, Jen. "JEN!" I screamed again and the car just drove on.

* * *

I couldn't believe that was just yesterday, where I lost my only family member. I sat in the police station, what surprised me is that they didn't throw me in jail, instead they treated me kindly, they gave me food, water, and a bed. I used one of their showers and it was the first time since the Flares struck since I was given a proper wash, and man did I feel clean. Right now I was sitting in the room that they gave me, it had some things to keep me entertain, like books and toys, but I just spent time sleeping to catch up with all the sleep I've missed since hell began. "Daryl?" I hear one of the police men asked at my door. "We have some people here that are taking you to a safe place where there's kids like you." the police man asked when I opened the door. He leads me to the front where there is a man and a woman standing near a car and when they saw me they walked over. "Hello, you must be Daryl." the woman said and I nodded. "Thank you officer, we'll take care of him." the man said and the officer nodded before heading back inside. "You guys are my new foster parents or something?" I asked as we started heading over to the car. "No, we're working for the government that's working to find a cure for the Flare." the woman said and we got into the car. "We're taking in all the children that are immune like you, they'll be helping out." the man said and the car started going. "Also your new name is Gally." the man said and I looked at them confused. "New name?" I asked. "Yes it's required for all the children to have new names." the woman said and I got mad at that. I don't want to change my name, I was given that name by Jen! "What gives you the right to change my name?!" I asked furious. "You'll understand when you're older." the woman said and we kept silent the rest of the car ride.

* * *

A few hours later we arrived at a large building that had the word WICKED on it, guess that's what they call themselves. We walked into the building and they lead me to a room that had other kids in it, great now I have to interact with people. "Go ahead and make new friends, and please go by Gally now." the man said before he and the woman left, I walked in and none of the kids noticed me, good, at least they won't bother me. "Hey there." I hear a voice saying and I turn around to see it was a boy that looked my age and he had short blonde hair and green eyes, and he was smiling. "What?" I asked annoyed and the kids smile dropped a bit. "Well I saw you walking in with the scientist, I guessed you're new. I'm Ben." Ben said putting his hand out and I shook it after a minute. "Gally." I said and Ben smiled, what's up with this kid and smiling? "Hey Ben who's the new guy?" a girl with brown hair asked walking over. "His name's Gally." Ben responded, oh great now he's introducing me to people. "I'm Ashley, nice to meet ya." the girl said putting her hand out. She talked the same like Jen, no I can't think about Jen, not in front of these people. "Ya gonna shake my hand or what?" Ashley asked and I groaned a bit and shook her hand. "Anyways, welcome to WICKED, we ain't exactly the happiest place here but at least we live." Ashley said and then an Asian boy walks over. "Who's he? A new guy?" the Asian guy asked and Ashley turned to him. "His name's Gally. Gally meet Minho." Ashley said and Minho put his hand out, does everyone here shake hands or is it just these three? Don't kids just say hi and make awkward silences? I shook Minho's hand and Minho smiled. "If ya want to, we can introduce you to the gang." Minho said jabbing his thumb over his shoulder which points to the six or seven kids that are sitting at one of the tables. "Sure, I guess." I replied and we walked over. 'Jen I swear I'll make sure the Flare is taken care of, I'll do whatever it takes to cure the Flare.' I thought to myself, and with that my new life began.

**Hope you guys liked the chapter! Leave a review of who I should do next! Until next time, peace!**


	5. Chapter 5: Brenda's past

**Sorry for the late update, had a hard time trying to think of what to do for this chapter, this idea was given to me by SiriuslyLoopyDora, thanks for the suggestion! Anyways enjoy the story!**

**~Brenda's POV~**

**~Age 11~ (Takes place a few years later after the rest of the group arrives.)**

I couldn't believe it, they killed my dad. They killed the only family I had left, what am I suppose to do now? Just hours ago, this government facility called WICKED shows up and they demanded to take me for research, but when my dad denied, they shot him in the head, I watched as his body fell to the ground. I was sitting in the berg that they took to fly there, I never thought I'd see one again, but here I am, sitting in this gigantic ship. "Brenda, we have some people that are here to meet you." one of the scientist said, I looked over to him and see two other kids standing behind him, a boy with brown hair and brown eyes and a girl with black hair and blue eyes. "Thank you John, we'll take it from here." the boy said and the man nodded and left.

"It's nice to meet you, Brenda. I'm Teresa, and this is my partner Thomas." the girl, Teresa, says. I just sat on my bed, looking down not wanting to look at them, for they apparently worked with THEM. "Brenda, we heard what happened and we would like to apologize for that, but we needed to have more kids on this project." Thomas says and I looked up, glaring at them. "They KILLED my father! They KILLED the only person I cared about! Am I so god damn important enough that YOUR PEOPLE HAVE TO KILL HIM?!" I screamed at them, standing up from my bed. Thomas and Teresa looked at each other for a few minutes, they nodded, as if they could read each others minds. "Brenda, you need to know that this project can save man kind." Thomas says and I felt tears threatening to spill. "I don't care about this project! I DON'T CARE IF IT EVEN CAN SAVE MAN KIND! IT GAVE YOUR PEOPLE NO RIGHT TO KILL MY DAD AT ALL!" I screamed. My mother died when the flares struck the Earth, my brother died when he caught the flare and was killed. Dad was the only one left and even after through everything we went through, he still loved me and said he will always be proud of me no matter what.

"Brenda, we know how you feel, we lost our parents, too. But we chose to keep going." Thomas says and I just glared at him, if he wasn't cute I'd beat the crap out of him. 'Don't call him cute! He works with them!' I thought to myself angrily. "Just get out of my room!" I said laying back in my bed, it took them a minute before they left. I started crying, what am I suppose to do now?

* * *

A while later, we arrived at a building, the word WICKED was on the building. We walked in, they lead me to a room, where there was a man that looked like a man rat. "It's nice to meet you, Brenda. I'm the Assistant Director Janson." Ratman says, I don't say anything, I just sit in the chair. "I know this seems strange, but we do want you to join our cause." Ratman says. "As we speak, a maze is being built, it isn't to be expected to be finished until at least another several more years **(A/N So I checked out and turns out that Thomas and some of the others should be at least eighteen or so by the time the first book takes place.) **and we're trying to make sure we have enough boys and girls to be in this project, and the project is to find the cure of the flare." Ratman says and I felt anger boil in my veins. "I'm not going to be one of your lab rats!" I said standing up and slamming my hands on the desk. "You may have other boys and girls that are stupid enough to join, but not me!" I said and Ratman just looks at me for a moment. "We'll need someone to talk to her. Can you send in Jorge?" Ratman says turning to a guard, he nods and walks out of the room.

A few minutes later, the guard returns with a man that looks like he's in his mid twenties, he has black hair, and brown eyes. "Jorge will you please try and talk to Brenda, she seems to not want to join us." Ratman says getting up and him along with the others leave. The door shuts, leaving an awkward silence. "So, Brenda right?" Jorge asked sitting in the desk chair, I nod. "You do realize that this is an important project, right?" Jorge asked and I glared. "I know it is but I don't want to be part of it." I said bitterly and he just raises an eye brow. "Why?" he asked and I looked at him, not glaring but just looked. Nobody asked me that, not Teresa or Thomas, not the scientist, not Ratman. "I just don't want to be a lab rat running in the maze." I said crossing my arms over my chest. "But what and where would you go if WICKED lets you go? I doubt they would take you back to your home." Jorge says and I'm silent, he's right. I don't know where to go or what to do. I don't have a home, I don't have anyone else to be there for me, I don't even know what'll I would do. "I'll find a way." I said and Jorge sighs.

"Look, I know that you don't want to do this, be their lab rat and all, but I think that maybe I can have WICKED do something else with you, maybe help them out once in a while." Jorge says and I just look at him suspiciously, he looks serious, but I don't know if he'll do it or not. "Fine." I said and not realizing what I said. Jorge nods and gets up, he opens the door and leaves, I sat there lost in my thoughts. A while later, Ratman enters the room and sits down in his chair. "I just talked with Jorge, he suggested that instead of being a test subject that you'd assist us in other things for this project, and we have agreed to them." Raman says and my eyes widen, it worked!

After discussing everything, I leave a room and walk around the building, I bump into someone, I look to see it's a boy with blonde hair and brown eyes. "Watch where you're going." he says rudely and I glare at him. "Most would say sorry, but seems like you will just act like an ass." I said and he looks pissed. "Gally, leave the girl alone, you bumped into her." a girl with brown hair says walking over to him, next to her was an Asian boy with black scruffy hair. The boy rolls his eyes and mutters 'sorry' and walks away. "Sorry about that. Gally is having his man period or something." the girls and the Asian boy chuckles a bit. "I'm Ashley, and this is Minho." the girl says putting her hand out, I shook it and shook Minho's hand. "I'm Brenda." I said.

"I guess you're new here?" Minho asked

"Yeah I just arrived."

"We can introduce you to the rest of the gang." Ashley says and I nodded.

They lead me to a group sitting at a table, they introduced me to each of them and we all soon started talking, laughing a few times. Who knew that I'd actually hang out with other kids again, I thought I'd would have to spend my life fighting and running, but now here I am talking with other kids, having a great time. It feels like home, it feels like I'm now part of an even bigger family.

**I'm going to admit, this is my favorite chapter of the story! Again I'd like to thank ****SiriuslyLoopyDora again for giving me the idea! I'll do Ben next for the story! Until next time, peace!**


End file.
